jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Devil
|user = Devo |namesake = The Devil (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 133 The Devil (1) |animedebut = Episode 34 The Devil |destpower = D |speed = D |range = A |durability = B |precision = D |potential = B }} |Ebonī Debiru}} is the Stand of Devo featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Ebony Devil has two distinct appearances. The first appearance is bound to its user Devo himself. Its design is based on the ancient Sardinian dolls known as "bronzetti", specifically "The Warrior", a small, bronze statue. Ebony Devil has filiform limbs, an alien head with four eyes and two long horns. It has two disks in front of its chest and holds a dagger in its hand. Araki claims it was designed to resemble an African shaman and is distinctive and primal in appearance.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries Personality Ebony Devil rarely takes direct commands, instead relying on its own sadistic personality to kill its target. Its personality was inspired by Chucky from the film , as well as other horror movies. The Stand acts maniacal and vulgar, frequently laughing while trapping its opponent and devising new torture methods. It represents the Tarot Card The Devil, which symbolizes confusion and misfortune.Chapter 133, Devil, Part 1 Abilities Ebony Devil is impractical in that Devo must he hurt first by his targets in order for the Stand to works. However, when set up, it can then ambush its victim and proves to be elusive and mortal. Hatred Amplification: Ebony Devil's power activates once Devo is hit by his foe. It then grows more powerful depending on the hatred Devo feels towards his enemy relative to the amount of damage he's received. It then can be bound to something to attack on its own, a doll in its unique appearanceChapter 134, The Devil Part 2. It begins to attack its foe, starting quietly and escaping its opponent's notice, before causing more and more misfortune as necessary.Chapter 135, The Devil Part 3 Unlike other remote Stands, any damage reflected on the possessed object is reflected on Devo. When Polnareff stabbed the doll, Devo was killed. Gallery Manga= EbonyDevilStand.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! EbonySilver.png|Devo summons Ebony Devil to against Polnareff and Silver Chariot Devilrender2.jpg|Ebony Devil doll form ED Doll kills waiter.png|Ebony Devil (Doll form) kills a waiter of hotel ED Doll lance.png|Ebony Devil (Doll Form) swins his little lance ED Doll biting SC Leg.png|Ebony Devil bites Silver Chariot's leg ED Doll jumping everywhere.png|Ebony Devil jumping around the room ED Doll biting SC neck.png|Ebony Devil bites Silver Chariot's neck from back ED DOLL EAT YOUR DICK.png|"Hey! Polnareff! I'm going to bite your dick off!" ED Doll try to kill PolPol.png|Ebony Devil try to kill Polnareff Chariot stabbed ED Doll.png|Ebony Devil stabbed by Silver Chariot ED Doll legs cutting.png|Silver Chariot slices Ebony Devil (Doll)'s legs SokoIgaiWoKirikizamu!.png|"I will cut you everywhere but there!" |-| Anime= EbonyDevil-and-Devo-A08.png|Ebony Devil's true form alongside Devo Ebony doll anime.jpg|The doll Ebony Devil possessed EbonyDevilPossession.png|Ebony Devil possessing the doll EbonyDevilAttacking.jpg|Ebony Devil attacking Silver Chariot while possessing a doll ED doll destroyed.jpg|Silver Chariot utterly destroys Ebony Devil, killing it ED TAROT.png|Tarot card representing The Devil Ebony Devil-A08.png|Ebony Devil's stats References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stand Category:Long Distance Stands